pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ETP003: Clefairy Tale
is the 3rd chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash buys off a map to find a Clefairy. Upon coming to Mt. Moon and spending weeks, he encounters one, but an Onix attacks him, encasing him in a rubble. Fortunately, a Clefairy saves him and meets Prof. Oak and Bill, who want to witness a Clefairy evolution. Chapter Plot Ash and Pikachu run away from Mankey, so Ash sends Fearow to chase them away. Pikachu goes to use Thundershock, but gets chased away with Ash and Mankey by Beedrill. At the Pokémon Center, Ash is surprised to hear he has not leveled up. The receptionist responds that all Pokémon he caught are Rank D, meaning anyone can catch them. Ash thinks he should catch better Pokémon, but the receptionist knows that is not the case. Ash sees that he needs to be at level (8) Earth to enter the League, but is currently at level (2) Cascade. Ash hears a girl named Giselle caught a rank A Pokémon and sees this journey is not as fun as it would be. He thinks of returning to Pallet Town and eating one of May's pies, but then remembers Gary would humiliate him. He promises he cannot return back. Ash sees he needs to learn some secrets to beat Gary. He sees a store selling maps, but suspects something wrong. The trader knows Ash wants to defeat his rival and offers a map, which shows where Clefairy can be caught. Ash believes he will already be a high-level trainer if he manages to catch one. He asks how much it is and is shocked to hear it is 100 clams. So, he trades a Mankey for the map. Ash studies the map, but does not see where he should go. Ash thinks Pikachu supports him and tells it must be here somewhere, but Ash tells that the mountain range is huge. Five, ten and even 21 days pass, so Ash and Pikachu lose confidence. Suddenly, they encounter a Clefairy, so Ash jumps to catch it. Clefairy escapes into a cave, though Ash tracks it down. They enter the cave, but an Onix blocks the path, so Ash sees he and Pikachu need to continue further. Ash and Pikachu run away from Onix, who tracks them down. Ash remembers an Onix at Pewter Gym, who was a low level. He thinks of capturing it and sees a Water-type Pokémon will do the best against it, but he has no such Pokémon. Ash believes Misty would be helpful to defeat Onix. He sees neither Fearow nor Pikachu will be helpful, then remembers Butterfree knowing Psychic attack. He bumps into a dead end, so sends Butterfree, who uses Psychic on Onix. However, Onix got confused by the attack and starts destroying the caves. Clefairy finds Ash buried among the rubble, who dreams May was his sister. She pinches him, so Ash wakes up and finds a gigantic Clefairy. He is shocked, thinking it is a cannibal Clefairy. The man is actually disguised as a Clefairy, so Ash believes this is Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak is said to be very knowledgeable about Pokémon, but is also Gary's grandfather. Ash thanks Prof. Oak, who claims Clefairy rescued Ash. A Clefairy uses Metronome to make a boulder levitate. However, the boulder goes after Ash, as Oak knows the Metronome is an unpredictable move. Nevertheless, Ash thanks Clefairy. Later, Oak tells he came to the mountains three months ago to study Clefairy. He remembers his grandson is Ash's friend. Ash tells Oak his wish about being a Pokémon Master. Oak remembers he started his journey when he was six years old and joined his father on expeditions. It is then when he matured and caught a Charmander, who evolved into Charizard. Oak thinks Ash is lucky to be on this journey and tells there is something incredible bound to happen tomorrow night. Next day, a man comes, giving Oak a DVD recorder and some noodles. Oak introduces Ash to Bill, the inventor of the Pokémon transporting system. Ash is excited, but Bill thinks Oak embarrasses him. Also, Oak points out Bill discovered these Clefairy and befriended them. Later, Ash, Oak and Bill go a path and wear feathers. Oak asks Ash does he know the evolved form of Clefairy. Ash states Clefable, so Oak tells that they only know that data, but have not seen the evolution personally. So, they are to see it for themselves. At night, the Clefairy dance on Mt. Moon. Bill explains to Ash that Bill went from school to this journey, as he hated school back then. However, he developed a bond with Pokémon, even saw an Ivysaur evolve into Venusaur at the morning light and his work is dedicated to them. The Clefairy ceremony starts, as three Clefairy are to evolve, while Oak, Ash and Bill are to bless these three Clefairy with meteorites, which contain metals, like nickel. A Clefairy approaches Bill, who places the meteorite on its head, evolving it into Clefable. The bravest choose to evolve, and, despite having many enemies, the evolved Clefable are not much stronger than Clefairy, but depart on many journeys. The Clefairy that saved Ash approaches him, so Ash places the stone on its head, evolving it. The three Clefable join and depart away, as Ash, Oak and Bill watch them. Next day, Ash walks out of the truck. Oak gives him a new version of Pokédex and wishes Ash luck, who bids farewell to Oak and Bill. Bill admits that the boy looks different after the Clefairy evolution. Oak knows that was a lust for adventure, a feeling that Oak knows Bill had once. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters